the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Order of Hunters
"The devil never sleeps. That's okay, neither do I." Hunters have no specific, primary abilities. Instead, they have a set of honed powers which combine together to create the perfect predator. Some Hunters form small teams which hunt together, while others prefer to work alone. There are many Hunters with many different and unique styles. In battle, Hunters work best as snipers taking out targets, especially select targets of great importance to the enemy, even from great distances away. Their ability to move unseen and sense things far beyond themselves makes them equally great at reconnaissance. Aspect of God: Divine Hunter AKA: Stalkers, Predators. Hunter Degrees Gunsmith Slayer Bloodlines Facts: -Hunters with experience lose the need to sleep, able to stay perfectly awake, for days or weeks at a time with total focus in place. The need for food or drink can be supernaturally suspended as well. -Hunters can imbue their weapons with holy light or fire, giving them an added level of lethality and making them dangerous even to powerful Supernaturals Even spirits, which are immaterial, can be harmed by a Hunters knife or bullet. -Camouflage = Experienced Hunters can go partially invisible, or change their colors to better match their background. This works even against supernatural surveillance (unless whoever is looking is actively searching for them, but even then it's 50/50). -Heightened Senses = Hunters can see greater distances in total clarity, they can hear things far away and their sense of smell becomes wolf like in potency. Many Hunters report 'smelling' their targets coming long before sighting them through their scopes. -Weapon Efficiency = Guns never seem to jam, knives remain razor sharp without cleaning far longer than they should, and more. Hunters are blessed with highly efficient weapons, even if said weapons are actually quite cheap. Such is the nature of a blessing. -Hunters can select a preferred prey type from the list of agents of the Darkness. By having such extensive knowledge of this single type of prey, the Hunter gains increased skill when stalking them. -A lot of Hunters tend to be the loner types, preferring to go it alone. -Hunters are renowned for their relentlessness. They will track prey for days, hunting down villains to the ends of the earth. Many Hunters have finally bagged their quarry after running them beyond the point of exhaustion. -Naturally, every member of the Order of Hunters is either a full-blown member of the Hunting Lodges or is considered an honorary member. Hunting & Trapping: When you look at the capabilities listed in the Hunter Degrees and compare them with other Degree lists, you'll probably notice a distinct lack of power variations. The point is that Hunters don't really have that many specific powers. Hunter powers aren't designed to give a Hunter an array of supernatural feats. They are designed to powerfully accentuate natural skills and equipment. A Hunter truly comes into his own when he stocks up on a real, professional arsenal and masters the skills of the hunt. Yeah, using Holy Flame on a .22 rifle will still give damage, but imagine using that same, simple feat on a grenade launcher? Or using your stealth to set land mines around a monster's cave? Hunter powers are designed to drastically increase the lethality of any weapon, and give the Hunter the initiative in any situation. They are also designed to be used at long range, which means by the time an opponent is even aware of a Hunter, he is already mortally wounded or by the time he closes distance he'll be dead long before he can do anything to the Adept. The Hunter Network: Hunters look out for each other. Through national and international systems of secret communication (darknet websites, private clubs, hunting affiliations, etc.) Hunters keep each other informed on weapon caches, hide aways, safe houses, prime weapons salesmen, etc. Hunters also establish an inter-Order system of unofficial rank and hierarchy through the taking of trophies. Hunters who can brandish trophies of great value (value being dependent on how dangerous the target was) will automatically have high standing within the Order. Hunting Families: No one really knows if it's possible for Adepthood to be transmissible from parent to child, but the Order of Hunters makes the case. Across the world are families who possess a legacy of monster hunting, these same families often produce Hunter Adepts across the generations. A childhood spent growing up amid professional monster hunters makes for excellent training in shaping a future, master Hunter Adept. These families tend to be rural or middle-class, not the wealthy class like in the case of the Great Families. Factions: -Divine Archers = These Hunters combine Adept powers with archery. -Dusters = The Dusters are Hunters who specialize in hunting Undead. Often work with Resurrectionists. -Monster Hunter = As the name implies, these guys hunt down the big baddies of the monster world. Some have even been known to keep trophies. -Blood Hounds = These Hunters work from within law enforcement agencies known for their relentlessness, like the Texas Rangers, Interpol, United States Marshals, etc. Once they pick up the scent, they don't stop until they catch their quarry. Blood Hounds prefer to run their prey to exhaustion before finally swooping in to nab them. Many targets of the Blood Hounds were caught only after collapsing from exhaustion. -Snipers = These Hunters make up the ranks of the wold's best sniper groups. British Army Rangers and the United States Marine Corps Snipers are loaded with them. -Sportsmen = These are the noble members of the Order of Hunters. They see themselves as both harvesters and caretakers of the land, alternately tracking valuable prey but never taking more than what they need. Sportsmen are also heavily involved in conservation. After all, who is more invested in protecting the outdoors than those who routinely use it? Sportsmen are the opposites of the Poachers. -Poachers = These are the Hunters that give the Order a bad name. They are Freelancers who will hunt just about anything for the right price. Black market deals, the hunting of protected game, and other such nefarious transactions are common with them. They are actively disliked by most other members of the Order. -Witch Finders = These Hunters specialize in hunting witches and others who use magick to harm others. Thrill of the Hunt: For many Hunters, the hunt itself is a source of excitement, even pleasure. Hunters were quite literally designed for this sort of operation, and the inherent danger only adds to the thrill. As such, many Hunters have personalized rituals or unofficial ceremonies they might perform the night before a hunt. Fasting is a particularly popular form of hunting ritual, although many modern Adepts question the wisdom of abstaining from nourishment the night before a major operation that may take days to finish? References: -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1740707/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0460681/ -Dr. Abraham Van Helsing -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0215750/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0493464/ -http://www.cabelas.com/